


[Breddy]未曾来过

by TenJujubes



Series: Breddy [4]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenJujubes/pseuds/TenJujubes
Summary: 陈韦丞想来想去还是觉得从这个世界彻底消失是最棒的结果。
Series: Breddy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048372
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[Breddy]未曾来过

**Author's Note:**

> //哈 哈 我来发刀子了  
> //也不算是因为三次被刀了，只能说是最近脑子里总想着乱七八糟的事情吧  
> //主要角色死亡预警

陈韦丞想来想去还是觉得从这个世界彻底消失是最棒的结果。

事实上，在他坐在手术室外空旷走廊的长椅上的时候就这么想过了，如果当时正躺在手术室的那个人没有像之前的每次一样挺过来，没有在术后虚弱的躺在病床上冲他笑着说：“我没骗你吧。”，那么陈韦丞大概也不想再存在于这个没有杨博尧的世界上了。

他盯着对面刷着惨白油漆的墙壁，视线跟着靠近地板处爬上来的一道细细裂缝走着，他觉得他的思维就像那个暂时静止不动的黑线一样，不知道是什么时候从原本洁白的墙壁上冒出来的，起初只是冒了个头，静静看着走过路人的步伐带起灰色颗粒扑向自己，时间的流逝总是迅速而不自知，物理世界的规则束缚着它，却又把它推向更高的地方，更高的不会被灰色颗粒污染的地方，留下尾巴永远的存在于曾经驻足的那截矮矮的墙皮上。

“我不能这么想。”他在心里这么对着自己说到，

“手术还没有结束，一会儿Brett出来肯定又要笑我了。”他这么告诉自己，强迫性的把视线移开，不去看布满小缝隙发灰的墙体，不去看身边亮着的“手术中”，最后兜兜转转落到自己拘谨地并在一起的脚。

「今天怎么穿的还是这双Vans？」

恍惚间杨博尧站在玄关指着他刚穿好的鞋笑着的嗓音又飘进耳边。

他把脸埋在手心里，又狠狠的搓了搓耳朵，他管不住自己的大脑，控不住恐惧的源头，思维发散在这个本应该什么都不想一心一意等待时间流逝的场合是最糟的存在。

他真该庆幸那个时候他的大脑已经被自己折磨成一团浆糊，所以他现在已经记不太清了，不记得听到那个令人两眼发黑的消息之后自己的心情，不记得自己是怎么跟着移动床走进停尸房，他只记得自己只是木然的听着医生护士的话，看着他们的口罩随着嘴部动作鼓起又塌下，顺着他们的指示一个一个给自己当时能想起来的亲友打电话，然后，然后他干什么了来着？

哦，好像是和杨妈妈一起收拾了病房里仅剩的那点还属于杨博尧的东西，毛巾，水杯，还有他特意带过去的毛绒玩具，是个很圆很软的小企鹅——他们一起抓到的。

那个时候的自己冷静的可怕。面部肌肉已经拒绝了为大脑服务，僵在一张没有表情的脸上，他不知道自己当时的表情是不是有点恐怖，杨博尧的父母和弟弟甚至在得到消息赶过来之后看到他第一时间担心了他的状况，他只是摇了摇头，他知道，自己有更重要的事情要处理，有杨博尧的家人要安抚，失去儿子和亲哥哥的痛苦不比自己失去人生挚友的痛苦轻，他知道的，自己要在最短的时间振作起来，情绪是会传染的，他需要做那个保持镇静的人。

后来过了大概一个月吧，他发了双琴侠频道的最后一个视频，大致内容是会停止频道的工作，他没有提到有关频道另一个人的现状，可能是他原本就不愿意真正说出这个事实让自己死心，只说现实因素两个人可能无法继续做视频，况且杨博尧大概也不希望自己在世界上最后的一个印象会给那么多人带来伤心与悲痛，所以在之前的视频里陈韦丞也没有透露杨博尧的病，只是说需要休息。

而且，网络永远都是庞大的，未知的，陈韦丞也不希望因为自己的一个举动让好友的死讯在互联网上再次炸出一个水花，悼念也好，惋惜也好，甚至是可能出现的不好的言论也好，这些都会打扰到睡着的人的。

面对杨博尧的事情，陈韦丞永远都是这么的固执自私。

其实他完全没有想到自己会这么平静的处理这些事务。

在挚友还在每天躺着跟他讨论以后频道的走向时，悲观的念头总是止不住的上涌，他看着还在滔滔不绝的人眼睛散发的光芒，不止一次的幻想过如果再也看不到这双眼睛，他可能会当场崩溃失控，什么也看不到什么也听不到，然后情绪激动的跑出去随便找个地方放弃掉自己的生命，放弃掉永远停不下来的恐惧幻想，放弃掉那个本该有两个人的梦想与未来。

但是他发现，现实总比想象残忍，即使自己想要从这个世界上消失。

他看到杨博尧的父母和弟弟失魂落魄的赶来医院，他想到了自己的父母，还有姐姐，如果自己放弃生命，眼前的画面就会重现，那个时候，没有另一个杨博尧守着陈韦丞冰冷的身体，听着医生护士的叮嘱，一个一个的给亲人好友打电话，没有另一个杨博尧在自己的父母痛苦的时候给予安抚，没有另一个杨博尧成为那个保持镇静的人。

他发现他做不到，做不到无声无息的消失。

所以他把自己伪装起来，在身边筑起坚强的外壳，他苦笑着应答着好友们打来的电话，父母的关心，告诉每一个人他没关系，给他一段时间就能走出来，即使陈韦丞知道，他走不出来，没有杨博尧的人生陡然间失去了所有的色彩，原本对周围事物充满兴趣的绝对音感耳朵捕捉到的每一个音高都失去意义变成刺耳的噪音，故作轻松的去咖啡厅喝咖啡，买奶茶，最后得到的也不过是一晚上的失眠与辗转反侧。

他再也没有办法心境平和的拿起小提琴拉一首平稳的曲子安慰自己，甚至当他碰到那块散发着柔和橙色的木头时，内心反而会泛起一阵暴虐，催促着他把手里硬邦邦的称为小提琴的东西狠狠的摔在地上，察觉到自己内心的他颤抖着把琴盒拉链拉好，和房间里平躺着的另一个琴盒并排着放好，走出房间，轻轻关上房门。

——

哦，等再反应过来的时候他就站在这了。

“不好意思。”

陈韦丞从无尽的空白中醒来，扭头望向声源，是个看起来很腼腆的小姑娘，因为地铁的突然加速不小心撞到了他。

“没事。”条件反射般的弯下眼角，他轻轻摇了摇头，蓝色口罩掩盖住了抿住的嘴角。

陈韦丞一直都是这样，讨厌给别人带来麻烦，讨厌把负面情绪传染给别人，他一直都在爱着世人，努力做着一切力所能及的事情，把快乐带给大家，而每次得到积极的反馈会让他心里暖暖的，这也是他和杨博尧一直坚持做视频的原因——因为他们发现自己的产出给别人带来了积极影响。

只不过是现在双琴侠彻底变成了单琴侠而已。而单琴侠发现失去了另一半的他没有办法从他人反馈过来的微笑获得温暖与满足感，从始到终，在他的概念里，就从来没有过单琴侠。

他正准备去个地方，是可以吹到咸湿海风的沙滩。

他尽力不去想自己去海边的意图是什么，或许他只是想要吹吹海风换个心情，把脑子里乱七八糟的东西都暂时清理掉，把自己埋进沙子里伴着暖暖的阳光好好睡一觉。

而没有开车是因为他觉得自己现在这个状态不太适合开车，因为思维飘忽出了交通事故就麻烦了。

——

沙滩和他想象中的完全一样。

他特意挑了没什么人的日子，从路边放眼望去，零零星星的几个大人带着小孩子过来散步玩耍，一个穿着碎花裙子的小女孩光着脚提着大红色的小桶和小铲子在堆城堡，不远处是坐着欣赏风景的父母。

给自己挑了一块没人的沙滩地，也不管自己穿的牛仔裤，径直坐了下来。

望着远处和天空相接的海平面，太阳快要落山了。

好吧，他就是来放弃生命的。

甚至出门前他还留了一个纸条，说要出去散散步，不用担心他。——当然他也知道，留下纸条只会让他们更快的感到不妙。

他又自私了一回，不是为杨博尧，是为失去了杨博尧的他自己。

一个月的时间，他把所有的感情都用细密的网包裹住扔在角落，但杨博尧仍然出现在他身边。友人小心翼翼打来的电话，玄关一起挑的地垫，橱柜里成对的水杯，还有床头摆着的毛绒玩具，这些细密的针尖一步步刺进小小的一团里，漏出内里包裹着的辛辣的泪与嘶吼。

杨博尧的气息充满着他的生活，让他无处可逃。

然后他发现，自己已经没有办法向前看踏入未来，他逃避现实，压抑着与他人交流的不适向所有人表示自己无事，尽量躲过所有试图安慰他而组织的活动，家庭聚餐，朋友派对，又或者网上粉丝们安抚鼓励的留言，它们没有一丁点作用，所有这些都比不过 一个杨博尧的笑，比不过杨博尧的声音，比不过杨博尧的呼吸。

以前的他只是轻微社恐，面对陌生人会害羞不知道说什么，但是现在，他需要带上一层厚厚的面具处理人际关系，同时还要忍受心底泛上来的烦躁与不安——他的舒适圈不见了。

那个可以随意在镜头前搞怪扮丑的陈韦丞，随着杨博尧的消失而消失。对于陈韦丞来讲，那才是真正的自己，抛弃了一切顾虑，肆意展示的自己。

他爱杨博尧，他非常肯定这一点。虽然他们之前从来没有严肃正经的面对面讨论这个话题。

他甚至想让时间来证明他们之间的关系，或许再过一段时间他们会成为一生的恋人，也或许他们最终各自成家但依然是一生的挚友，他不知道，他无法分辨自己的感情，他知道杨博尧也是这么想的，甚至更消极——他甚至都没有试图找个女朋友——对于两人来说，两个互相熟悉互相理解的人，一起做着热爱的音乐，做着有趣的工作，拉一辈子的琴，就是最好的，不管他们的关系实质是什么，这个状况都不会改变。

所以杨博尧是特殊的，他承载着陈韦丞对未来的期望，不论如何，陈韦丞的未来里，不能没有他。

所以陈韦丞现在坐在这里，暖橘落日余晖洒在身上，今天的晚霞格外漂亮。

如果可以选择，他更希望能够无声无息的消失在这个世界，连带着所有人对他的记忆与感情，不会带来更多的痛苦，唯有他怀抱着他的感情化作一缕烟，他不想说什么去追寻杨博尧，他只是清楚的明白，即使生存于世，他也不会再有真正的辛福，被层层困住的自我再也不会毫无忌惮的跳出来，展现在众多人面前。

就像正逐渐包裹住他身体的海水，橡皮擦一样的抹去他来过的痕迹。

end

**Author's Note:**

> *啊本来这种意识流我都得一口气写下来才行，结果中间遇到点事情绪断掉了，后面写的有点不在状态，不过我也不想再伤害自己一遍所以（（


End file.
